


Can You Help Me Back

by augustgreatsword



Series: Sportsfest 2018 Bonus Round Fills [23]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Depression, Growing Up, M/M, Poetry, Terushima uses Babe-chan unironically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 07:29:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16013186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/augustgreatsword/pseuds/augustgreatsword
Summary: Sportsfest 2018 Bonus Round 2: QuotesShip/Character: Victor&/Yuuri, Yuri&/Otabek, Makoto&/Haruka, Rin &/ Sousuke, Kageyama&/Hinata, Kuroo&/Daichi, Kuroo&/Daishou, Terushima&/Ennoshita, Saeko&/Alisa, any combination of GOM, Sanada Yuki&/Any, Any that feels like they would fitFandom: YOI, Free!, Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke, TsuritamaMajor Tags: Alcohol? Substance use? Not necessary but feel freeAdditional Tags: NoneDo Not Wants: N/APrompt:Won't you help me sober up?Growing up, it made me numbAnd I want to feel something againWon't you help me sober up?- Sober Up by AJR





	Can You Help Me Back

They told me to be more serious  
They told me to be responsible  
What’s wrong with being young  
I just wanna feel alive

They told me this is more like it  
They told me this is growing up  
I don’t think this change is good  
I’m not sure what I’m feeling

They told me they were proud  
They told me I’m grown up now  
They didn’t tell me the cost  
The cost was going numb

You told me this was enough  
You told me to ignore everyone else  
You looked like you missed someone  
Which I guess is fair

I don’t know where I went  
I don’t know how to feel anymore  
I don’t know how to come back

But babe-chan please  
Can you help me back


End file.
